Ariel
Ariel Ariel is a fictional character, a mermaid, and the protagonist of animated film The Little Mermaid. The character is based on the protagonist of Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid story, but was developed into a different personality for the 1989 animated film adaptation. Her distinct appearance consists of long, flowing red hair, aqua eyes, a green tail and a purple seashell bikini top with various hairstyles. She is an official Disney Princess. In the story Ariel is the second Disney Princess to appear. Kilala comes in her world before the events of "The Little Mermaid".Ariel is portrayed as being adventurous but stubborn. She continuously ditches her singing rehearsels to help Kilala find Rei. When asked about her father, Ariel insists that her father hates her; she later admits that she loves him, but only a little bit. She's also shown to be the best singer in the sea, and she helps Kilala defeat Ursula through song.Before Kilala leaves, Ariel tells her that she inspired her to find her own true love. She then gives her an aquamarine. Personality Ariel is beautiful and charming, but she also has many flaws. She's naive, impulsive, and easily swept away by her emotions. She repeatedly disobeys her father, risks her life on several occasions, and falls in love with Prince Eric on sight. She hardly knows anything about Eric or the human world when she decides to become a human herself. This would be risky enough without entering into a dangerous bargain with Ursula, who will enslave Ariel if the mermaid doesn't succeed in winning Eric's love within three days. And yet for all her faults, she still charms everyone around her. She is King Triton's favorite daughter, and she has loyal friends who will do anything for her. Ariel looks at the world with wonder and excitement; she sees the beauty around her and delights in it. It is perhaps these very qualities (along with her beauty) that make people fall in love with her. Dress The Little Mermaid Ariel's most distinct and recognizable outfit is her iconic purple strapless seashell bra. From appearances in both the first and second films, it is clearly seen that she never removed or replaced it, even after becoming permanently human. She was introduced to the world wearing this, and it's featured in most of the film's related franchises. Accessories sometimes include various flowers in her hair, along with her mermaid tail, which is a distinct aqua color. One of Ariel's least common outfits is unsurprisingly the one Scuttle swiftly manufactures for her when she first appears on land. It is made of deserted white sails, and is fastened with rope. It has a generally rugged and unattractive appearance, and is seen in only one of the first film's scenes. Upon Ariel's arrival at the castle, before eating dinner with Prince Eric and Grimsby, Madame Carlotta equips her with a pink and white gown with puffy sleeves accompanied by white shoes, a pair of dangling pearl earrings, and white barrettes which part her hair. As sleepwear, Ariel wears a simple pink nightgown with light pink lace draping the neckline and bottom. It's seemingly quite light and comfortable. During Ariel's tour of the kingdom with Prince Eric, she wears an aqua skirt, an aqua blouse, and a navy blue bodice with a large aqua hair bow on the back of her head and a pair of black high heels. When King Triton permanently transforms Ariel into a human, she briefly wears a beautiful, shimmering, periwinkle-colored party dress in which she runs towards Prince Eric and embraces him. This is the briefest dress she wears throughout the entire film. During Ariel and Prince Eric's wedding ceremony, she wears a white wedding gown with aqua trimmings. Accessories include a golden tiara with a white veil, white high heels, and dangling pearl earrings. The Little Mermaid: Return to the Sea Ariel is first seen at the supposed christening of her daughter, Melody, wearing a beautiful white and gold dress, accompanied by a gold bodice and a white hair bow which ties her hair into a ponytail. To Melody's twelfth birthday party, Ariel wears a beautiful purple gown, complete with purple dress shoes with hearts on them and a golden tiara with what appears to be emeralds embedded into it. She also wears small gold earrings. Her hair is worn up in a tight bun for the first time. When the search for Melody begins, Ariel wears a simple green dress with green high heels and gold earrings. Her hair is once again worn in a tight bun atop her head. Ariel then returns to her original strapless seashell bra (which she never actually took off while human) and mermaid tail attire when transformed by King Triton into a mermaid once again to continue her search for Melody beneath the waves. Her hair is let free for the first time in the film. Ariel returns to human form, wearing her aqua outfit minus the navy blue bodice. Her hair is let free. Significantly, she still wears her strapless seashell bra as always. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning Since Ariel has not yet been turned into a human, she only wears her initial seashell bra and mermaid tail. Though, at five years of age, Ariel wears a purple wrap instead of her usual sea shells. ﻿